


Stars

by RaceyBoi



Series: Thorbruce Week 2018 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Idk how to tag things, M/M, ThorBruce Week, thor misses asgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceyBoi/pseuds/RaceyBoi
Summary: Day 5- Thor reminisces about the sky and Bruce has an Anniversary surprise, or "stars".





	Stars

Thor loved Midgard dearly.It was his home, and he loved it, with its gorgeous wonders; its meadows, rainbows and fireflies. He loved the people, the places, the animals. He had come to truly love the cultures, how they intermingled, forming something vibrant and beautiful throughout the realm. He definitely loved Midgard. Still, he missed Asgard just as dearly. He missed the way the sun reflected off the golden tower in the mornings and how the stars shined at night. He missed the memories, along with his family and friends. Mostly, though, he missed the traditions he was raised with. His heart was divided in two among the cosmos.

After they defeated Thanos, Bruce and him took a page from Clint’s book and retired on the countryside. Their meager farm was the perfect place for the two to settle down. Bruce loved tending to his crops and being isolated from the city eased his anxiety. It also allowed him to let Hulk out without fearing consequences or pain. Thor absolutely adored looking after all of their animals and the security the little farmhouse provided was a refreshing contrast compared to the myriad of space in his childhood castle. What he loved most, though, were the vast stars the countryside provided. 

His first home was gone. It was destroyed with only memories and stories to keep it alive until those people, too, were no more. One day Asgard will merely be tall tales, myths, and bedtime stories. Until then, Thor felt closer to his old home just by looking at the stars. He was light years away – stars lived and died before their light even reached Midgard – yet he continued to find comfort in the thought of looking up at the same space.

Him and Bruce often set up a bundle of blankets on the bed of their pickup truck on comfortable summer nights. Bruce would teach Thor the names of many Midgardian constellations while they cuddled and talked under the stars for hours, going on and on about their future, their dreams, their past, and any other thought that crossed their mind. This includes the strange concepts that only came out while looped up on trust and sleep-deprivation. Their giggles blended nicely into the nightly chorus of nature.

“Babe,” Thor began one early night, “What’s that one really bright star, right there. It’s almost always in the sky.”

Bruce thought for a moment. “I’m pretty sure it’s Sirius. That’s our brightest star, but sometimes you can see a planet in the sky that outshines it.”

Thor hummed as Bruce nestled his head into the crook of his neck. “It reminds me of the one we had on Asgard. It was so brilliant, that my mother use to fill our heads with stories of it being Valhalla.”

He chuckled quietly, a short sad sound. He knew there were no possibilities of it being the same star. Still, he liked to dream. He imagined his fallen family and friends looking upon him with honor: Frigga and Heimdall sharing proud looks through a speechless conversation, Sif cracking jokes and praise along with the warrior three, Loki making fun of him under a small smile. He missed them all deeply. 

Bruce felt the atmosphere shift as Thor began thinking more of the people he once knew. The people he’d always know in his heart. He shifted his position so their legs were more entangled, rested a gentle hand on Thor’s chest, and looked up at him sweetly.

“Honey, tell me about Asgard’s sky.”

A smile grew on Thor’s face. He always adored the sky. While Earth’s was indeed magnificent, it seemed dull in comparison. “It was truly breathtaking, my love. During the day, rays of yellow light would mix with a magnitude of pinks and blues. The clouds were rose gold. One half of the sky was a light blue and as you looked further it deepened into a star speckled navy. The closer the sky was to Heimdall’s observatory, the darker it became until there were shades of red and oranges shining through grays and blacks. It truly looked and felt absolutely endless. No matter what time of day, you could always see our brightest star shining. To the right of the star sat our moon and a large orange planet. At sunset – this is my favorite part – at sunset the light would bounce off the castle and illuminate the city in gold.”

Thor allowed a small sigh to escape from his nose. He could talk about Asgard for hours and Bruce could watch him do it, hanging on every word. Thor’s eyes shone with whimsical melancholy as he talked. He reminisced as if he was in a dream. The words flowed out carefully and breathlessly, painting pictures with emotion and wonder. “And our night isn’t solid like Midgard’s. Our sunset is pinks, oranges, and blues shifting into patches of gray surrounded by black. We always had a myriad of stars clustered in the sky. Not a single night went by where you couldn’t see them.”

Bruce spoke quietly, his voice gruff. He felt as if he’d break through Thor’s illusion if he talked too loud. “Sounds breathtaking.”

Thor smiled before pulling him closer. “It was.”

As the weeks went by, the two men went about their daily lives on Earth. They cooked and cleaned and cared for their farm. They continued to lay in the bed of their old beat up pickup truck in the late hours of the night. Nothing particularly excited happened.

Until their anniversary.

Bruce has been planning Thor’s gift for months. Luckily, they were still in contact with Natasha and many of their former teammates. So the object itself wasn’t too hard to obtain. The “where” and “what”, on the other hand, were a little more complicated. 

As they packed their bags, Bruce kept Thor guessing. He told him to prepare for a week and they hired a few old friends to look after their many responsibilities while they’re gone. Thor followed Bruce around the house, talking and pestering as he finished up last minute tasks.

“Are we going to Disney World?”

Bruce laughed, “No, dear.”

“What about that large pit in the mid– The Grand Canyon!”

Another snicker, “No.”

“Well, that’s well then. I don’t understand why Midgardians would want to travel so far just to see an overly advertised hole in the ground.” Thor picked up his and Bruce’s suitcases as they walked towards the car.

“Will you just sit back and wait to find out? A few more hours. I promise you’ll like it.” 

Thor hummed before rolling the window down to feel the air in his face. He didn’t know of many places on Earth and couldn’t understand where Bruce could possibly be taking him. Especially since he had to pack a bag. The confusion was only amplified when their two hour drive in seemingly nowhere led them to a plane in the middle of a field.

They boarded the small aircraft holding hands, Bruce smiling wide. After another hour or two the airplane landed near an old S.H.I.E.L.D facility where they were allowed inside by their pilot. Bruce led them through heavy doorways in twisting halls, past locked entrances and boarded windows.

Thor glanced at him with a hint of concern as they stepped deeper into the building. The shorter man looked excited and nervous as they waned through the corridors. It was evident he was suddenly doubting his abilities to give Thor the perfect gift, a million questions and concerns mixing through his head. Thor, on the other hand, just looked confused. What kind of surprise could his love possibly have in store for him in an abandoned secret facility hours away from home? Then they stepped through the final doorway.

And everything became clear.

In front of them sat a hoard of spaceships. One in particular was visibly cleaner than the rest, having underwent maintenance and repairs for the past couple months. Bruce took a deep breath as he led Thor to it. He stopped in front of the shuttle.

“I know you miss Asgard. A couple months ago when you were talking about the sky, it really hit me just how much. I wish I could find some way or make some formula to bring it back. I really do.” he rubbed his palm nervously with his thumb, “I can’t take you to Asgard, but I can take you to the stars.”

For a moment, Thor looked as if he wanted to cry. He was quiet. Then he pulled Bruce in and hugged him tight before kissing him roughly. Bruce laughed after he pulled back, a glee filled smile painted on both their faces. “So you like it?”

“Bruce, my darling, this is the best present I could have dreamed of.” Thor kissed him again, sweeping him off his feet and spinning him around. “Thank you so much.”

Bruce held Thor’s face in his hands. He leaned onto his toes, kissing him softly but passionately. “Thor Odinson, I’d travel the universe for you any day.”

“And I for you, Bruce Odinson.”

They set off for their space date all smiles and side-kisses and touches. On their way, Bruce set up a blanket on the floor next to a large window. They watched the stars pass by, talking of anything and everything as the ship flew on autopilot. 

Thor loved Asgard, Midgard, and the sky dearly, but none of those could ever measure up to the love he had for Bruce.


End file.
